Entities typically receive large volumes of documents from vendors, customers, or employees on any given day. Each document, especially if it is a financial instrument, is often reconciled with a batch of similar financial instruments for further processing. A financial instrument processing system may include many nodes or modules that are used to process a financial instrument including determining whether the instrument is an exception, which may mean the financial instrument includes an ambiguity or otherwise contains a problem needing remediation action.